another cabin
by VAobsessed
Summary: ok peeps, just deal with the character names and that sh**. alright? its not put into VA format yet. y'all can just calm your selves and read it and review. And maybe ill post more. Probs going to be cute romantic sexy one shots


He was drunk. His glass had been emptied and refilled. She and Wesley had been in town for hours, shopping and catching dinner. They walked through the screen door, hands woven together, eyes sparkling with laughter.

That ceased the minute she walked through the door.

"ah, your home." Doc's words slurred together, his glass spilled liquid as he walked towards them. Standing in front of them he swayed slightly. She pulled her hand out from Wesley and moved towards her father. Wesley stayed close.

"What is that?" she asked, already knowing the answer

"It's one drink, nothing's hurt." He looked down at her sneering

"You said you were going to stop," she moved to take the drink out of his hand but he wouldn't move, trying to pull his arm back and cluth the glass his hand slipped, shattering glass and whiskey across the foor. She jumped at the sound and Wesley moved forward, pulling her back behind him. She stood still for a moment, tears building behind her eyes.

"Get out." she said her voice was cold.

"please, little girl this is my house" he said laughing at her, " You can't speak to me like that he said, taking a step toward her. Wesley grabbed her wrist and kept her behind him, flush against his back.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my daughter, not your whore." He sneered at him but Wesley wouldn't move. She saw where this was going, tears streaming from her eyes. She pulled Wesley back, back towards the door, towards the stars outside. He hesitated, wanting to hurt Doc for calling her that, for hurting her. But he followed her out, doc started to follow them but stopped, not able to stand he fell onto the couch. Screaming for her to come back here. Once outside she broke down. Tears tumbled out of her eyes uncontrollably. Wesley took her hand and wrapped her into his arms. They stood for a few minutes. She cried into his chest and clutched at him. he was all she had. He pulled back slightly. And kissed her forehead,

"we'll wait to go back-"

"I cant go back in there," she said eyes clouding with fear. She took his hand and led him down off the porch and into the night. It had started to rain again, pour even. They ran through the rain, her leading the way.

it was a short walk and the reached a small cabin like building, she pulled the door open, it creaking as it opened. They walked in and stood in the dark for a few moments before she found the light. A small light bulb illuminated the cabin, showing a small window overlooking the pastures, a few towels and blankets in the corner and a bed against the wall. A small bed side table held a lamp, a hair brush, and a picture frame. She turned towards him; he looked at her through dark lashes thick with rainwater. The tears had mixed with the rainwater slowing flowing down her face. They're clothes were completely soaked through, cold water against their skin. He took a step forward, fingering the bottom of her t-shirt.

"You'll freeze in this…" he whispered, looking back into her eyes. Coming from anyone else she would have thought it was common, and just an excuse to get her clothes off. But with him it was different, she knew his only concern was her. They're eyes spoke legions, he turned away from her and took of his wet t-shirt, the fabric clinging to his back

She turned her back to him and began to peel away the wet clothes, she unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in a black bra and underwear. She stepped towards the window, letting her fingers touch the glass. He came up behind her, wrapping a blanket around her shivering body. He kept his arms around her and let her lean back against his chest. She gazed out the window, his breath hot in her ear. She turned around slowly, still wrapped in his arms and leaned into him, their skin touching, chest to chest, legs tangled. His boxers rubbing against the skin of her legs. He gave her a soft kiss, as though she might break. And pulled her towards the bed. He sat down behind her, picking up the hairbrush on the nightstand and brushing through the tangles of her wet hair. Her eyes closed and a sigh escaped her lips at the brush going through her hair. The tangles seemed to fall away until her hair fell in waves across her back, only slightly damp.

He inched closer to her, running his hands down her back he wrapped them around her waist, he let his lips drift across her shoulder and crept up her neck, nuzzling into the crook. She turned her body towards him until she faced him, her legs on either side of his waist, he leaned in, placing his forehead against hers, one hand stroking a piece of hair behind her ear. He kissed her quickly at first, not lasting more that a few seconds. He would pull away only a few inches to look into her eyes. He gently pushes against her, letting her fall back onto the pillows so he hovered over her slightly. He kissed her again, longer and harder. They pulled back breathless and she searched his face, watching his eyes dart across her own. She picked up her hand; knotting her fingers into his hair and pulling him back to her. He braced one hand against the backboard, the other against the mattress to keep some of his weight off of her. He knew they should stop, that they needed to slow down but they didn't want to. He wanted to take all of the hurt from her, make her see that not everything—not everyone—was like that.

He pulled back from her again, having to physically distance himself he went to sit back up but her hand stopped him. His face turned away she pulled his gaze back to hers and silently nodded. His expression changed, he was torn. She touched his cheek and kissed him again, reassuring him that this was her choice. That this was what she wanted, not what anyone told her. He leaned back into her, laying over her. His lips were close to her, she closed her eyes.

"you know we don't have to…there's no pressure he told her. Touching her face so she'd open her eyes. She lashes fluttered and she nodded. Arcing her back, she pushed against him, bringing her lips up to meet his.

They kissed for a while, just kissed. He reached his hand underneather her, sliding them underneather her back to her shoulder, lifting her into a sittling position she wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss him, he pulled back and left a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder, sucking and biting gently she let her head roll back. His hand slid to her back, undoing the hook of her bra he brought the straps off her shoulders. For a moments she felt scared, like she wouldn't be good enough, she pulled back and looked deep into his stormy eyes. He moved his head in quickly, kissing her breathless and easing them back onto the pillows. The rest of their clothes came off, piling onto the floor of the small cabin. He leaned back, dragging his eyes across her whole body, completely open to the cold night air. She watched his face nervously. But when he looked back into her eyes, she stopped worrying. This was meant to happen, she thought, we're like to pieces to fit together. All she saw was love.

He moved over her, kissing her strongly. Her body tensed, her breathing erratic. He leaned down and whispered, his breath was hot in her ear, making her shiver. "Don't. Don't tense. Its alright." She took a deep breath and relaxed. He looked into her eyes, searching for something. He leaned back into her, kissing up her neck to her ear, "I love you," he whispered, "god I love you." The pain was slight, he was gentle. Everyone else had hurt her, wounded her in some way, but not him. he wouldn't do that to her, he couldn't. he kissed her through the pain, until it disappeared. Slowly turning into something she couldn't describe. They moved together, in a slow, heady rhythm. He kissed her like it was the first time, touching her skin, she arced up against him as he pushed deeper, until they were both gone, lost in each other completely and not wanting to find the way back.

Misty eyed they layed beside eachother, his head on her stomach as she played her fingers through is hair. He watched her eyes and slowly leaned up and kissed her, pulling her back under, as rain pattered on the roof.

The sunlight the streamed through the window crept across the floor. It lit up the small cabin, and the girl and boy inside.

As the girl stirred she began to feel her surroundings. Strong arms were wrapped around her protectively. She stared into space for a moment, thinking back to last night a small smile crept up her face. She sighed and turned her head, meeting a pair of blue eyes. He woken a few moments before, she was still wrapped in his arms. He gazed at her sleeping face, her guard completely down. As she stirred he saw a content smile on her face and knew right then, that he never wanted to see her broken again. He never wanted her to feel pain, or sadness. He watched her until she turned to him and met his eyes. He spoke, his voice still thick with sleep. "Hey," he said watching a she smiled and let out a soft laugh. He grinned and leaned into her. He let his face rest inches from her face, tightening the hold her had around her waist as her arms snaked around his neck. He kissed her, sparked with a new kind of electricity.

Her back arced and she pushed her skin against his, enjoying the shivers it sent through her body. She never wanted the feeling to end, they would never get used to each other. They would always be this young and new to each other.

He pulled back and looked at her, flowing her neck down to her shoulder, the blanket covering them left two outlines tangled together. He pushed him self in to a sitting position, leaning back on the headboard. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled in his side, tracing her fingers across his chest. He kissed the top of her head and spoke again; some of the sleep had left his voice, "Are you…." He started, "Are you alright?" he asked gently. She didn't answer at first, but nodded after a moment. He pulled her chin towards him, making her look at him. She looked down again. "Look at me." He said, forcing her to look back into his eyes.

"Hey, its ok. It's going to be alright. I know we moved fast, and last night was…sudden and I understand if you didn't… I mean if you don't want to—"

She cut him off, "Wesley stop. No, that's not it at all. Last night was…indescribable. I wanted to, ok? It was my choice. You didn't make me." She watched as the small hint of guilt in his gaze left, replaced with a sparkle. He nodded, a breath he didn't know he was holding escaped. She looked down again wringing her hands. "I just, I was worried you felt like you had to this, like it was in the script you know? And I wanted you too, but only if you…if you wanted me?" she let the question hang in air. He answered her by pulling her close, and whispering in her ear,

"Darling I want you more than anyone, anything. I love you, god I love you so much sometimes I think I'll die if I don't touch you." She smiled and kissed him, trying to put everything she felt but couldn't say into that kiss, and how he made her feel. She pulled back for air; he looked at her slightly stunned. She blushed and looked down. He smiled widely and kissed her cheek. She leaned back onto the pillows and sighed. Wesley followed her, lacing their fingers together. They laid quietly for a few moments, just soaking in each other.

"I want to stay here," she whispered. He stroked the side of her face and looked down into her eyes. He nodded understanding what she meant. Out here, all the hurt she'd been though – they'd been through—couldn't touch them. They were safe and together, cast out from the world.

Their clothes had dried since last night; they lifted the fabric up off the cold floor, sliding them over their skin. He opened the door of the cabin first, holding it for her as she walked out. They walked together back towards the main house, hands clasped together. They reached the first lake and she pulled him onto the dock. The sun had just reached the top of the lake as they stood on the edge. He began humming something, she didn't know the song but it just felt right. He pulled her back from the edge of the lake and wrapped both arms around her waist. Her arms instinctively laced around his neck, bringing them even closer together. She let her head rest on his shoulder, and she could feel his breath in her hair. He sang soft lyrics in her ear and she clutched him tighter. She couldn't imagine leaving him, going back to a different life in Atlanta. He said they wouldn't drift, that he wouldn't. He said not to count the miles; it wasn't about those it was about you and me. Because then, there's no distance. But she needed him, she needed him to keep herself going, to stay strong. He was like oxygen. The song faded as the lyrics stopped. He pulled back and kissed her softly, sweetly. They walked the rest of the way up to the house slowly as if these were their last moments. They reached the house and saw that her father's truck was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief

THE best sexual scenes in a book are written slowly, deliberately. Stopping to feel the moment, feel the touch of the characters skin. The rush of the act. Let it happen, let it come. Write it.


End file.
